Unwell
by rayca08
Summary: story about a girl who thought she was never going to be well again...


_**Note: **this is my first EVER story made... please correct me 'cause i'm a noob at making stories!_ OO

**Unwell**

_A day, an ordinary day…_

_I don't know why I'm here… Who am I…? What is this? Life? What for? What else? No option? Why? Is somebody…? But… Crying… tears… so… senseless… life… What's the meaning of life…? Life… Life…_

Suddenly sits up on her bed, catching her breath. "its… another… dream…" rubs her eye, then reaching for her glass of water… drinks the water… "another one… but why…" peers through the maroon curtained window, she sees its not yet morning… She wears her clothes, heads down stairs, alone she was in the house… melancholy fills the air around… she saw her old black pen, the pen she used when she first wrote her love letter… and paper was beside the pen… she remembered… breathing her memories… her memories already drowned her… she knew she was…

She then gets up from her seat and goes out to town.

"Rayca?" a passer by exclaimed. Rayca then looked at the passer by. Her eyes widened when she was him… It was the boy she first sent her love letter to… at a coincidence, it was the same ground that Rayca bid good-bye to him…

_A flash back, "I… You… Us…" Rayca said with tears rimming on her eyes, "don't… but if we…"the black haired boy said in a low tone, looking down on the grass being swept by the wind… It was fall, Rayca's tears were streaming down her cheeks, she then looked up to him and handed him the letter, "I cant… Here… I want you to know that—…" He then looked her straight to her eyes streaming with tears and held her tightly he whispered, "I will always… Never shall you… Don't ever… I… wont let it happen again… till we meet again as our paths cross on this same ground… remember this day… I'll always… Will you too?" She looked so confused, not knowing what to say, she kissed him softly and said, "I shall, make that the mark of our promise… I can't stay now… I love you… and yet… Till we meet again my valiant love…" She then ran through the forest with tears falling from her eyes… The wind blew hard and he was left in the same ground… The yellow-orange leaves flustered among him… The wind comforting the young boy…_

_It was the day she left him, it was the same time, it was the same place… it was almost the same scenario… 7 years had passed… She still recalls and so does he… Heart felt that situation was… She spoke, "so… do you still remember..?" he stayed silent. "almost sunrise… I…" "I know you know that… I wont let you leave again…" he said holding her hand, she looked at him and said, "I wont break the promise"_

_Sunrise it was… Geffen never looked like it was back then, now Geffen is a city… She looked so strangely at him…_

He then laughed… "huh? What's so funny?" "such fool you are… hahahaha! Do you think that I would promise you such thing? Hey! Wake up you little wild card! Hahahaha!" he said in a high voice. She then looked at him cruelly, even though he was a Lord Knight, She could pierce thru his armour and be faster than everybody… She then reached for her two daggers and almost killed him… She was just dreaming… She fell asleep on the table where her paper and pen was… Meg then looked at her and said "Hey! Still sleepy huh? Here… Aye… you should stop going here… You're really getting me worried all the time you know! Every morning when I wake up, I have to find you and I have to go to this place… Hey, you have an apartment that you pay for for 60,000zennies a month! Get real! Your old house maybe the most crucial part of you, but, getting me worried is not worth it!" She then just mumbled and kissed his forehead and punched him in his face…

"You know… that bandage looks great on you… I should do that more often… neh?" she said smiling as they walked along the busy streets of payon. He then looked at her and said, "good thing you're a girl… getting on MY peco-peco is already an honour, and you know, girls would die just to hold my hand…" She then shrugged off him and smiled, "shut up you fat-so! You're still MY baby pig… so do as I tell you and stop bragging… okay? (she kisses his cheek) Then… See you later my l-o-v-e! hahahaha!" "I love you too miss puncher! Next time I want you kissing my butt ! Hahahaha!" he said in a foolish voice.

She then left. She was Meg's bestfriend… she was the one and only person who loved him, but they were less than lovers yet, more than friends… They both knew that they had mutual feelings for each other yet, they both set it aside since they both know priorities first, but the kisses were just jokes. She remembered that her guild's men haave been searching for her… She then went to the head quarters, and when she opened the door, her eyes widened… the assassin's cross was shocked and whimpered, "no… please… no… not again! NOOOO!"


End file.
